The present invention relates to an exhaust manifold for an exhaust system of a combustion engine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An exhaust manifold is a component of the exhaust system of a combustion engine and has an inner system and an outer shell which surrounds the inner system. The exhaust manifold is intended for attachment to the cylinder head of the combustion engine. For this purpose, the exhaust manifold is flange-mounted directly onto the cylinder head of the combustion engine so as to collect exhaust gas, which exits the individual cylinders via an exhaust outlet. Thus, an exhaust manifold is oftentimes also referred to as exhaust collector.
Heretofore, the automobile industry is faced with the problem to reconcile a demand for compactness and simplicity of exhaust manifolds while still meeting the challenges to cope with the substantial temperature stress to which components of an exhaust manifold are exposed. Thus, the service life of conventional exhaust manifolds is inadequate to date.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved exhaust manifold to obviate prior art shortcomings.